


Stay the night. Please.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	Stay the night. Please.

Alec was in his office going over some reports and dealing with the aftermath of the Valentine saga. His desk was overflowing with random bits of paper and folders of shift reports that he would never get to. The loud ringing of his phone broke the quite of the office. He dug around his desk, lifting folder after folder until her found it underneath one of Jace poorly hand written reports. 

Magnus’s name flashed on the screen and Alec’s heart sank. There had been radio silence since Valentine and every time he had gone past the loft the wards had kept him out. he tapped his phone with shaking fingers. 

“Hello?” He said, his voice shaking at the end. 

“Alec finally! What took you so long?” Jace voice said from the other end. Alec took the phone away from his ear in confusion and double checking the name. Nope, the phone said “Magnus” 

“Alec!” Jace yelled from the phone. Alec jumped, putting the phone back up to his ear. 

“Jace?” He asked, sill confused. 

“Can you come and get your boyfriend?” He asked, slightly out of breath. 

“Um, yeah. Where are you?” He asked, gathering his things and locking his office door behind him his phone held to his cheek by his shoulder. 

“The Hunter’s...Magnus no! You have had enough. The Hunters Moon, hurry.” and then he hung up and all Alec heard was the dial tone. 

The street was almost empty this time of night, a random stray cat ran across the road and darted into the drain and a thick fog was starting to cover the city. The Hunter’s Moon was the only place open on the block it seemed, it multi coloured lights spilling out onto the sidewalk painting it with a rainbow. Two figures came falling out the door, one of them wearing a long velvet coat and the other a black leather jacket. 

“Magnus comeone, work with me here” The leather wearing man said, trying to hold up the failing warlock. The warlock in question shot a burst of blue at the younger man, who darted it quickly. 

“Magnus! Come on!” The man who Alec nad worked out was Jace yelled. “Alec will be here in a second. Just sit down.”

“Not in this coat Sir! You sit down.” Magnus said sounding outraged at the idea of sitting on the ground, Alec noticed that he was swaying on the stop and every so often tripping over his own feet.  

“Okay we can stand.” Jace said, leaning back on the alley wall crossing his arms. For the next few seconds Alec just watched them, Magnus was still swaying on the spot, his leg giving out and he fell to the ground, Jace saw this nad tried to catch him, his arms wrapping around the older man. 

“Why didn’t he know Jace?” Magnus said, his eyes filling with tears, “Oh all he people...”. It was now Alec’s turn to sway on his feet, Jace’s eyes snapped to him seeing him sway out of the corner of his eye. 

“I dont know buddy, but hey he loves you. You know that right?”Jace said, helping Magnus to his feet. Magnus nodded, wiping his eyes. 

“I know...” He said just has his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. Alec darted forward now taking his boyfriend out of Jace’s arms, cradling him to his chest. 

“How long?”He asked, brushing the hair from Magnus’s eyes. 

Just shrugged, “Im not sure, he was here at eight when I got here and it snow Two, so it’s anyone’s guess. Alec nodded. 

“Thank you for looking out for him. You know he didn't mean to...”Alec moved his hands trying to imitate Magnus’s magic. Jace laughed. 

“I know.”Jace nodded, patting Magnus’s on the head, “Plus it has given me a new idea for training. Maybe you could bring Magnus by the training rooms this week.” Alec nodded. 

“Ill what i can do, but i cant make any promises his not...his not sleeping.” Alec said his voice catching in his throat. Jace nodded and patted his brother on the shoulder. 

The loft was dark by the time Alec got Magnus home, the warlock was cradled The smell of hard liquor was on his breath and his hair was flat on one side from where he had fallen asleep on Alec’s shoulder. he slowly walked to the bedroom and carefully placed magnus down on the cover. After taking off Magnus’s shoes, Alec reached up to undo his belt, but a hand reached out and grabbed him in fright.

“Hey...hey, Its me.” Alec said, reaching up to cup his face. Magnus’s eyes looked frantically around the room before calming as they met Alec’s. 

“Alexander?” he asked in confusion. 

“Yeah its me, let me get you into some sleep pants okay?” he asked, reaching again for his belt. This time hands didn't stop him and he undid the leather pulling it from it’s loops. 

Once Magnus was tucked into bed and with a final kiss on his forehead Alec stood up to leave, but once again hand shot out to stop him. A pair of golden cat eyes were staring back at him from the darkness. 

_**“Stay the night. Please.”**_  Magnus asked shyly, his eyes flashing back to brown in fear. Alec reached out to rub his thumb along his eye lid. 

“Move over” he said starting to undress. 

He would always stay. 


End file.
